


Running Away

by MistressofMischief



Series: This Addiction [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Feels, turned otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the saying opposites attract? Well, judging by the way Loki and Darcy were avoiding each other, they couldn't be more the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by Fuck Yeah Darcy Lewis' Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge. It's not exactly smut, but I wanted to credit it because today's challenge of 'Sharing a Bed' inspired me to continue Tenebrous...
> 
> This is so not beta'd, so any errors are mine.
> 
> Also, no copyright intended
> 
> This takes place after the events in Tenebrous

Darcy wasn't avoiding Loki exactly. Well, if she happened to be leaving the room just as Loki entered it, then she supposed it could be considered avoidance. But he started it when he decided to disappear for a few days without a word after their little impromptu comfort-fest. 

When he did reappear, he was a little worse for wear. His right sleeve was frayed and pulled apart at the seams by the shoulder. His hair was all over the place. He looked absolutely exhausted, body slumped and breathing heavy, not to mention the bits of smoke rising from burnt leather. When Darcy asked what happened, he merely waved her off while trudging towards his room, muttering something about Fire Giants.

It had been a month since then, and they hadn't said more than a few pleasantries to each other. On the few occasions they were in the same room together, Darcy would look at him and wonder if she should say something. 

On one particular occasion, they were in the living area, Loki on the couch and Darcy grabbing an orange from the table. As she peeled she stared, wondering, but tried to play it off as if she were staring into space. Loki could feel her eyes on him. Knitting his brows together, he looked up at her expectantly. She opened her mouth to say something, the smallest of noises escaping her throat. But then her own eyebrows knitted, she closed her mouth, and shook the thoughts out of her head. Why should she say anything? It's not like she put herself in a death grip. She wasn't the one who let go and slipped away. Darcy gave a slight smile and a shrug, eyes looking in the general direction of Loki as she took her orange and made her way to her room.

Loki looked after Darcy as she left. He couldn't blame her for avoiding him, not after she saw the monster. Truth be told, he had been avoiding her as well. After that night, he spent some time sparring with some Fire Giants in Muspelheim. Well, he considered it sparring. The Fire Giants considered it trespassing, violating something-or-other some such nonsense. When he got back, after he had made himself presentable, he had planned on confronting Darcy about his moment of weakness, but he still didn't know what to say.

He was still struggling with idea of being friends with a Midgardian. Feeling as though he needed her for comfort was something he couldn't even comprehend. He was still at odds with Frigga, a motherly figure he's known all his life. And yet, this Midgardian, a woman who barely knew him, he felt like he could almost trust her.

The nightmares had yet to cease. Loki was still coming to terms with who and what he was, what he'd done. He had put a silencing spell on the room, so as not to alert Darcy, but he still felt her presence there. Shadows and whispers of her comfort on that night stayed with him, kept him in control of his magic. 

One night, however, his subconscious let his magic do the talking. He was sleeping, falling, when he awoke to a garbled scream mixed with a splashing sound. He didn't move from his place in bed. He was too busy trying to figure out how and why he made it happen.

"What the HELL?" Darcy exclaimed as she wiped her hair from her face to the back of her. Open-mouthed, she looked around to see that her entire room was soaked from wall to wall. 

Darcy shot an accusatory glare in the direction of the mischievous god's room, "LOKI!" She clambered out of her bed and marched out of her room across the hall, her stomping made less rage-filled by the sounds of her feet squishing against carpet. At this point, she didn't care about his nightmares, she didn't care that they had an on-going record of longest time to go without sassing each other. She just wanted to sleep! "You disappear on me for two days, you don't speak to me for a whole month, and now you decide to drench my room like..." She waves her hand around to her room, "like I've just been through a monsoon! What.The.Hell?" She exclaimed, pounding on his door.

Loki opened his door, feigning just having woken up, rubbing invisible sleep from his eyes. "Whatever it is I am supposed to have done, I will fix it in the morning," Loki yawned, "Go back to bed."

"I really wish I could, Loki, but my bed is currently soaked through!" Darcy yelled. 

Loki opened his door a little more, "Perhaps..."

Darcy with a look of disbelief said, "No! Are you serious? After the attitude you've been sporting for the past month, I do not want to share a bed with you. I'll sleep on the couch." Darcy turned away to leave when Loki's response caused her to stop.

"You are hardly one to speak! As I recall, you have also been avoiding me! How is one supposed to react to the action of running away from all possible conversations?!" Loki retorted.

Darcy spun around, "Running away? You're saying I ran away from our problems?!" She walked up to him and poked him in the chest as she said, "Well, you started it, buddy, when you left for those two days! YOU ran! You disappeared when you should've stayed and talked to me!"

"Talk?! And what good would this talking have done? You think you know me because you've seen me change?! You think you, a simple mortal, can comprehend all that torments me?! You know nothing!" Loki spat back.

Darcy had taken a few steps back at Loki's release. Coming down from her own built up rage and frustration, Darcy didn't say anything for a few minutes. Looking at Loki, she tried to contemplate how he saw things, but she couldn't exactly see it without her own biased getting in the way. She knew that lying and saying she understood wouldn't be the way to go. He'd only see through the lie. So, she decided to speak the truth. She spoke as Loki made to turn back into his room.

"I don't think I will ever understand what you've gone through, what you're going through now." She said as he turned back around, "I only know that we're friends, or as much as we can be with each other at this point. And friends are there for each other."

Loki raised an eyebrow at that.

"Not to get all after school special on you. I just mean, that I meant what I said that night. I'm here for you if you need me. Just because you turn into The Blue Man Group's cranky cousin doesn't mean anything. Yeah, it's freaky, for sure, and yeah, it'll take some getting used to. But you're still you, no matter the pigment of your skin."

Loki's eyebrows knitted together in thought as he looked at her.

"Right. Well.. I'm going to head to bed, I mean the couch," she corrected.

As she made to turn, she felt a hand on her elbow.

"I do not know if I can... I am willing to try this new development in our ... friendship. Starting with this: Darcy, sleep here tonight, and I will fix your room in the morning," Loki urged as he tugged her towards his door. 

Darcy fought half-heartedly before she stopped in his doorway, "Wait. What about your nightmares?"

Loki walked around the bed to one side while Darcy stood on the other. 

As he spoke, he shifted pillows and pulled back the covers, readying himself for bed, "I can assure you that there will not be a repeat of what happened last time," but then he eyed her, "So long as you do not try to wake me."

"Fair enough." Darcy replied as she got in on her side of the bed. 

Loki laid on his back while Darcy laid on her side, facing away from him. 

If the gods were kind, they both would've dropped off to sleep right away, but as it was, they both laid there, listening to each other breath.

"Well, this is awkward," Darcy thought, "not to mention, uncomfortable. How do people do this? I mean, personal boundaries and all..." Darcy normally slept on her right side in the middle of her bed. But she's now on the right side of the bed, and her right side would leave her to face Loki. And she's not sure she's ready to have him see her sleeping face. Something about it just seems so... vulnerable. Darcy was sure Loki would feel something similar, so she did her best to try to fall asleep on her left side, letting the sounds of their breathing lull her to sleep. 

It had been a few minutes since they laid down to sleep. Loki had thought he heard Darcy's breath slow down to signify she fell asleep, so he turned on his side, facing her. But, no sooner did he do so, did Darcy shift to her right side, facing him. He had thought she had done so while awake, but her eyes were shut and she showed no sign of reacting to his facing her. 

She looked so peaceful in her sleep, hair strewn across her face. He made to move it. But she stirred slightly, so he thought better of it. He wanted to try and sleep. But he knew he'd be faced with nightmares, or worse, the lack of nightmares brought on by Darcy's mere presence, so he decided to ponder the events of the evening. 

He shifted to lay on his back as he thought it over. It had indeed been his magic that caused Darcy's room to become flooded, but he wasn't sure how or why, or at least, he wouldn't let himself think on it too much. In simple terms, she affects him. For some reason, her presence effects his magic. He knew this, but he wasn't ready to define why that was. Loki knew he'd have to confront it eventually, and all acceptance or non-acceptance that would come along with it on both their parts, but for now, he will sleep. And in the morning, if they happen to be wrapped in each other's arms, well then, they'll just have to see what that brings then, won't they?


End file.
